


The Prefect bedroom

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Gwaine doesn't understand why Leon has such a large bedroom
Relationships: Gwaine/Leon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: Camelot Remix 2020





	The Prefect bedroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fractionallyfoxtrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractionallyfoxtrot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Injustice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822043) by [fractionallyfoxtrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractionallyfoxtrot/pseuds/fractionallyfoxtrot). 



> Thanks to digthewriter for the beta-reading
> 
> Fractionallyfox, I hope you'll like this remix! I also took some inspiration from you Hogwarts!AU drabble, I hope you don't mind ;-)

“This is completely unfair!” Gwaine said as he looked around him. The room was large, nearly as large as his own room… that he had to share with two other guys.

“It’s one of the prefects’ privileges,” Leon said, coming behind his boyfriend. 

Gwaine grunted in disapproval.

“I’m the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and I still have to share my quarters bedroom! And Percival snores!”

Leon chuckled. Gwaine was cute when he was grouchy. 

“And look at that bed!” Gwaine added letting his hand play on the carved wood of the pillars surrounding the four-poster bed. “You may be a Prefect but you’re still a student! I don’t understand how they let you go with such extravagance!”

Leon smiled as he came in front of Gwaine and played with his hair, putting it away from his eyes.

“If you behave, perhaps could I give you the password to the Ravenclaw tower… So we could share this extravagant room and this overly large bed.”

“Mmm… It wouldn’t be very honorable from a Prefect to give the password to someone from another house.”

Leon came even closer to Gwaine, their lips just a few centimeters apart.

“Who says I’m honorable?”

Gwaine smiled. 

“You’re the most honorable person I’ve ever met, Leon… And it’s part of why I love you.”

Leon was sure he was blushing but he tried to act as he wasn’t touched.Gwaine’s declarations always got him by surprise and he couldn’t help but wonder why he was so lucky than to have the Gryffindor’s affection. 

“So? Do you accept my offer?”

“I need to think about it… This room is awfully blue and you’ll hog the covers!” Gwaine protested.

“Are you ever satisfied?” Leon sighed, wanting to get away but Gwaine kept him close.

“Nope… But isn’t it part of my charm?”

“Sometimes, I wonder…” 

“But you’re still putting up with me.”

“I am.”

And then Gwaine finally kissed Leon. He was better at acting than talking after all. And one kiss wasn’t enough. Gwaine had a lot of things to say. So he gently pushed Leon toward the huge bed and knocked him down on it.

“I think I need a practical test before deciding if your offer is worth it.”

“Gryffindors… Always going for the action.” Leon mockingly complained.

“I’ll show you action!”

Gwaine straddled his boyfriend and managed to stop him from thinking about another smart reply.

***  
Gwaine and Leon laid, naked on top of the blue covers. Having finally recovered their breaths, their bodies were still covered in sweat and marks from the practical tests they'd conducted. Gwaine had of course insisted that one test wasn’t enough. Leon hadn’t complained. He had never thought being a guinea pig could be so enjoyable.

“So? Do you want that password or not?” Leon asked as his fingers played on Gwaine torso, tracing runes. 

“I think I could get used to that bed... “

“So the question is What can be touched but can’t be seen?.”

“Riddles… Of course you Ravenclaw would go for riddles!”

“Shush! I’m sure you don’t even know the answer.”

“Of course not!”

Leon smiled and put a kiss on Gwaine’s torso, just where his heart was.

“Someone’s heart,” he murmured.

“What?”

“That’s the answer.”

“Oh… Yes… You can touch it, indeed.”

Gwaine had a fond smile then, an expression Leon had never seen on his face with someone else. He smiled, too, and lay his head on Gwaine’s shoulder.

“Are you staying tonight, then?”

“Yep. But only for the bed of course!”

“Of course.”


End file.
